Slurry ice mixtures can impede food spoilage of food products, for example by cooling the food product using slurry ice. There are advantages in using slurry ice mixtures for this purpose. For example, slurry ice mixtures can remain at substantially the same temperature provided the slurry ice mixtures retain a certain minimum fraction of both their frozen and liquid components. When heat is transferred into the slurry ice mixture, some of the frozen component of the slurry ice mixture can transition to the liquid component to absorb this heat without significantly changing the temperature of the slurry ice mixture. Conversely, when heat transfers out of the slurry ice mixture, some of the liquid component of the slurry ice mixture can transition to the frozen component to provide this heat transfer without significantly changing the temperature of the slurry ice mixture.